


0 to 100

by Petrikore



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Caught, Edgeplay, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrikore/pseuds/Petrikore
Summary: Madara and Sakura make an unexpected pit stop on the way to their weekend getaway.A gift for Ravencrone for the Haruno Server Gift Exchange.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 22
Kudos: 85





	0 to 100

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravencrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravencrone/gifts).



> Hi y'all! This is just a little something I whipped up for the Haruno Server Gift Exchange for the lovely Ravencrone. If you happen across this fic, go give her Tumblr a follow! Her art is absolutely gorgeous. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> So many thanks to the Mrssakurahatake, urusai, and briefpeachtragedy for their beta services.

There was something about road trips that Madara enjoyed. Though he was, admittedly, not the most patient man, the solitude and separation from the rest of the hectic world offered a brief sense of peace. In this pocket of time, he had not a care but for the music whispering from the radio, the blur of the passing scenery, and his beautiful companion humming quietly in the passenger’s seat.

He reached over to place a comforting hand on her neck, his other resting on the bottom of the steering wheel. She turned her head to press a kiss to his palm before leaning into his touch. “Have you decided what you want to do when we reach our destination, Kitten?”

Sakura rubbed her soft cheek against his skin. “Mmm… I suppose it depends on what time we get there. Is the lake warm this time of year?”

“I believe so, yes.” Madara mused. “At this rate, we should get there mid-afternoon, and you can take a dip before dinner. Does that sound good?”

“Yes, Sir.” Sakura chimed, the smile evident in the tone of her voice. 

He was happy to be able to do this for her. Work had been overbearing as of late, with her recent promotion and her colleague on maternity leave. He’d make this long weekend as relaxing and perfect as possible so she could return to the chaos refreshed and ready.

“Hey, Madara?”

“Yes, Kitten?”

“I think I might’ve forgotten my swimsuit… Is it ok if I look in the back and check?”

“Mmm, that’s not really safe… Can’t you check later?”

“It’s going to nag at me for the rest of the drive if I don’t check now…”

“Alright, but be quick about it, we don’t want to get a ticket because you’re out of your seatbelt.”

She quickly unbuckled and twisted herself towards the backseat, her knee propped on the arm rest between the seats as she rummaged through their bags. “I think it might be in this one…” 

Madara glanced into the rearview mirror, but instead of the back window, he was blessed with the image of Sakura’s wonderful rear, the bottom of her cheeks peeking out from below the hem of her short black sundress. He grinned, his left hand crossing over to give her a squeeze and a playful smack. 

He laughed as she jumped against his shoulder. “Hey, be careful back there.”

She didn’t respond, opting instead to continue her search for the elusive swimsuit. He switched hands on the wheel, using his right to skim his way up the inside and back of her thigh. The shorts didn’t even deserve to be called so, he thought, with what little material there was between her legs. He could see the lacy pink fabric of her panties from this angle, could  _ almost _ see her pussy clench as his fingers wandered dangerously close. Luckily, there were very few cars around, and he could afford to turn, sinking his teeth gently into her thigh as he ran a finger underneath the crotch of her panties and ghosted past her hot center. Her breath hitched in anticipation, but he pulled away and focused his attention back on the road. 

With a huff, she bounced back into her seat, shooting him a glare that was more playful than menacing. “ _ Be careful, _ ” she parroted as she strapped herself in again. “Says the one causing driving hazards in the first place.”

“Watch your tone, little miss,” he lilted, the warning evident in his light tone. “Your ass is the hazard here. I was simply showing appreciation.” 

He could hear the wheels in Sakura’s head turning. She didn’t like being teased; one could even say she hated it. It was easy to rile her up, and Madara enjoyed it so.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, giving her exactly one chance to be upfront with him. He knew she wouldn’t take it.

“Nothing,  _ Sir. _ ” 

And there it was. Right on cue. 

He shrugged, accepting the answer. Reaching across the console, he twined her fingers in his to bring them to his lips, brushing a light kiss across the back of her hand before depriving her of his touch completely.

Madara stretched his neck from side to side to stave off the stiffness before it settled into his muscles. They had been driving non-stop for hours, having agreed beforehand that it was easier than taking pit stops along the way. The sooner they reached their destination, the sooner they could relax. 

He smirked, mentally taking account of the contents of the inconspicuous black duffel bag sitting behind Sakura’s seat. All of her favorites and a few new extras that he was certain she would love. Just thinking about how she’d react to them was enough to urge his foot to step heavier on the accelerator. 

She must’ve felt the change in his demeanor, because she turned to him and cocked her head. “What are you thinking about?”

Oh no, he wasn’t about to hand that information to her. “Nothing in particular.”

“Oh,” Sakura paused, as if debating whether she should continue or not. She reached out to play with a lock of his hair that sat unruly and loose on his shoulders, weaving it in between her fingers. “Wanna know what I’m thinking about?”

“Always.” He jerked slightly as she used the ends of his hair to tickle his jaw. “Hey, stop that.”

“I’m thinking about this morning.” She twisted in her seat to lean her elbows against the central console. “Breakfast was delicious after all.”

“That it was,” Madara agreed, offering her a knowing smile.

“Breakfast” was an event indeed, starting with both of them occupying the same side of the bed and Sakura’s head between his thighs as she coaxed him awake with her mouth. His eyes fluttered open to the sight of her pussy, folds glistening with need as two fingers circled her clit. Whatever drowsiness he had felt was forgotten as he shooed her hand away with a quick smack, replacing her fingers with his own before he brought her down on his face. 

She finished on his tongue and again on his cock, all before they rolled out of bed and onto the road in less than an hour. It almost made them late, but the promise of the night to come was enough to supersede the pull to keep them in bed for the rest of the day. 

Or so he’d thought. 

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?” He asked. “Tell me.”

Sakura worried at her bottom lip, her cheeks turning scarlet. As brazen as she could be physically, she often left the dirty talk to him. “No answer? Very well then. Put your hands on the headrest.” 

She complied, though not without a flash of suspicion in her eyes. Her tongue stayed, however, aware that now was not the time to be mouthing off.

Madara casually moved his hand from the gearshift to Sakura’s thigh, rubbing circles into her skin with his thumb. She squirmed slightly in her seat as his fingers dipped under the hem of her dress. Her ankles uncrossed in front of her, her legs parting just enough for him to dig his grip into the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. She gasped and whimpered, her teeth biting harshly into her lower lip in a vain attempt to stifle the sounds. She was aroused. Unbearably so. 

His palm wandered higher, enough so that his pinky brushed against the lace of her panties. They were soaked through, her heat scorching against his own cool skin. “This wet already, Sakura?” he crooned, clicking his tongue mockingly. 

She shot him an accusatory glance, halfhearted as it was. “Like you didn’t plan this,  _ Madara _ .” She purred his name as he hooked two fingers to pull the fabric aside, exposing her core to the cool air. 

“Is that really what you think of me?” He scoffed, his eyes on the road as he ran his fingers through her folds before teasing light circles on her clit. She bucked into his touch and he shied away, painting a slick trail down her leg. 

“I can be spontaneous when I want to be. Give me some credit.”

He ignored her cynical snort and accompanying eye roll and lifted his wet digits to her mouth. “Put your mouth to good use before you say something you regret, Kitten.” 

When she took his fingers between her lips, it took everything in him not to pull over to the side of the highway. She moaned, her tongue massaging and swirling around them. The sound shot its way down Madara’s spine. His cock, semi-erect from her ministrations, jumped in his grey joggers. 

He grit his teeth, caressing his thumb against her cheek and coaxing his fingers out of her mouth with a pop. She left a mess of saliva behind, and Madara used the fluid to trace patterns down her chin and across her chest, his clean fingers tugging the cups of her dress down. He twirled a nipple between his fingers and felt it tighten to a hard peak. She gasped, her head knocking back against the headrest. Her own hands stayed obstinately glued to their spot, though he could see her grip tighten as she arched into his touch. 

Satisfied, he stuck two fingers in his own mouth before returning them to her center, burying them unceremoniously into her wet heat. Sakura cried out, her blunt nails scratching leather as he stroked her wall. Madara kept driving, determined to keep his bored affect as he listened to her breath quicken. “Don’t you dare come, Sakura.”

She keened, needy and pleading. “Mada— Ahh, please!” 

“No,” he drawled. “If you come right now, you will not come tonight.”

Sakura nearly screamed between her teeth. But she held on.  _ Good girl. _

Taking pity on her, Madara stilled and allowed her a moment of respite. His eyes flicked towards the speedometer. At the sight of the needle kissing 100, he eased the brakes a little and sent a quick thanks to the universe for the lack of police on the highway that day. To the right, a bright blue sign whizzed by. 

_ REST STOP  _ _  
_ _ 2 MILES _

He smirked to himself. Now there was an idea… 

Sakura’s body finally relaxed and her hands fell, but her breathing remained shallow as she fought to tamp down the orgasm that had threatened to crest. Her walls still pulsed around Madara’s fingers as the tension dispelled. She made no move to divorce his hand from her center, instead moving her hips ever so slightly so that her clit found friction against the palm of his hand. He allowed her this. As if he could ever truly deny her. 

“Careful now,” he cautioned, glancing into his mirrors to switch lanes. 

Sakura hummed dreamily in response. Her eyes were shut and she was focused solely on the sensations running through her body. Madara hooked his fingers, pressing into that sweet spot that made her head spin. She moaned and bucked harder against his hand, riding the digits like they were another part of his anatomy. Her wanton cries, coupled with the lewd squelching of her juicy wet cunt were starting to drive Madara mad and threatened to undermine the facade he maintained. He was fully hard now, nearly painful from his inattention. There was no way he would last all the way to the cabin like this.

Her tunnel squeezed tighter around him, and she stopped suddenly, afraid of disobeying his command. He could hear her mutter explicatives under her breath as she willed her body to unwind without release, her legs shaking from the unfulfilled tension.

Madara cast her a curious look. “You okay there?”

She laughed breathily, her hands tensing around the edges of her seat. “I could be asking you the same thing.” She nodded pointedly towards his erection, but didn’t dare reach out for it.

They passed another sign, declaring that the off ramp to the rest stop was a quarter of a mile away. Madara began to move his fingers again at a leisurely pace. “I’ll be just fine. Don’t you worry about me.”

Sakura nodded, one hand reaching back up to her headrest and the other dropping to the lever that reclined her seat. She leaned back, spreading her legs wider and propping a foot on the seat. He welcomed the new angle that allowed him to delve deeper into her core, his palm ghosting again over her sensitive nub. She sighed, attempting to exhale the pressure that was building inside her. It was futile. Even at this pace, he caressed all the right spots, and she was once again teetering on the edge. 

“Madara, I’m gonna…”

He growled. “Don’t you dare.”

She whined, scrambling and tugging at his wrist to try to get away from his touch, but he refused to let up. Desperate, she planted both her feet on the seat and squeezed her thighs together, the move effectively blocking Madara from reaching her.

He said nothing, but took the off ramp and pulled into the rest stop. As they rolled in, the only other car pulled out, leaving them alone, just off the highway under the midday sun. Madara maneuvered the car into a spot in the corner and lowered the windows a crack before killing the engine.

The air was still. Sakura was holding her breath, the thrill running cold through her veins as Madara unbuckled himself and reached forwards for the lever in front of the driver’s seat. The seat ripped backwards as he adjusted the back to a reclining position. 

“Take off your panties and get over here. Now.”

Sakura practically tore the scrap of fabric from her body as Madara lifted his hips, pushing his sweats down to free his weeping cock. He pumped the shaft as he watched her kick her shoes off and climb over the central console to straddle him. Their mouths crashed in a fierce kiss, raw need and urgency coursing between them.

He flipped her dress out of the way and grabbed her hips, wetting himself with her nectar as he teased through her folds. She squeaked as he bumped her clit once, twice before aligning himself and taking her in one quick thrust. No sooner was he buried inside her than she came apart, the sudden fullness sending her orgasm through her like a tidal wave. 

Madara dug deep for self control as she rippled around his cock, her walls contracting rapidly. Her small hands were fisted in his black T-shirt, shaking as she rode out her orgasm. He kept her hips moving, not allowing the flame in her belly to die down before he was building it up again. “Come on, Kitten. That can’t be all you got,” he crooned.

Sakura looked up at him defiantly, rising expertly to his challenge. Adjusting her feet on either side of him, she began to pick up speed, bouncing on his cock at the perfect angle. Madara reached up to slip the strap of her dress down her shoulder. He pulled the cup out of the way to take her nipple into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the rosy peak. Pulling her closer, Madara stuck his tongue out and licked the sweat from the underside of her jaw before nipping and sucking a trail of love bites down her neck. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” She chanted the word like a mantra, trying to keep herself from coming too fast. 

It only spurred Madara on. Switching to her other breast, he reached down, rubbing her clit with his thumb as she continued to ride him. Another orgasm slammed through her, leaving her gasping and shaking even harder. She stopped, kneeling over him to try and catch her breath.

But he wasn’t done yet. He wrapped an arm around her waist and began to pound relentlessly up into her. His free hand wandered down her body to her toned ass, his fingers curling around the flesh. He was certain the car was rocking viciously, and Sakura’s nonsensical sounds were spilling out into the quiet around them, but he couldn’t find it in him to care as he watched her take him in over and over.

“You wanted to come so badly earlier. You can give me one more,” he panted into her ear. 

She could only shake her head and hang on for dear life. Despite this, Madara could feel her cunt pulsate and tighten around him, readying for yet another. He needed her to come with him.

“You have 20 seconds, little miss,” he warned. 

Sakura whimpered, her brow furrowed and eyes shut in concentration. Madara slapped her ass sharply and she gasped, her lips falling open. He took the opportunity to capture her mouth again, his tongue mimicking the motion of their coupling. His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling slightly at the root as he held her in place. She keened once more and came undone, tearing her mouth from his as a raw scream clawed its way up her throat.

Finally,  _ mercifully _ , the coil in his belly snapped as hers did, and he buried himself to the hilt, spilling his seed inside her. He groaned unabashedly, letting her walls milk him as he ground their hips together. Sakura recovered first, panting and smiling dopily as she brushed his hair out of his face. Madara smirked back at her, his head still swimming as he floated back down.

A knock on the window startled both of them out of their post-coital haze. Sakura adjusted her dress around herself, but stayed where she was as Madara rolled the window down. 

The cop leaned down, not really looking at either of them. Madara smirked at the name etched across his badge.“Hey folks, we got a report of indecent exposure around this area. Now neither you nor I want to deal with the paperwork that this would entail, so it’s probably best if you just got mo—” The officer paused. “Sakura?”

The woman in question blushed furiously at being recognized, but she finally looked up with a sheepish smile. “Hey, Sasuke…” 

Sasuke coughed awkwardly. “What are you even—” He chanced a glance at Madara, his eyes nearly popping out of his head in surprise. “Uncle?”

Madara threw him a teasing wink. “Hey, kiddo.”

“Sakura, that’s my uncle you’re sitting on.”

Sakura pursed her lips. “Yes, I’m aware of who he is.”

If it were nighttime, there would have been nothing but the sound of crickets in the air. Sakura shifted, causing Madara to groan as his spent cock slipped out of her. Sasuke looked away pointedly, as if he were just debating running away.

Finally, Madara had enough. “Is there anything else you need, Sasuke?”

The youngest Uchiha cleared his throat. “No, sir. Please get going before I have to report you. I’ll see you for family dinner next Sunday.” With that, he hurried back to his patrol car and sped away without so much as a backwards glance.

“You’re not even a little embarrassed, are you?” Sakura asked, still perched on his lap.

Madara grinned, leaning up to peck her on the cheek. “Not in the slightest.”

She was still laughing as she grabbed some wipes from the glove compartment to clean them both off. Within a few minutes, they were back on the highway. It was going to be an interesting weekend. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic and you feel so inclined, comments/emojis/incoherent screamings are appreciated and encouraged! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> You can also follow me on Tumblr [here](https://petriikore.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
